We Are Only Demons
by TheShortVampire
Summary: Carlisle Cullen was a soulless monster who had a sick fascination with innocent woman. However, when his stone cold heart fell for his last victim, he didn't realize that humanity would bring about his end.


**A/N: okay so I wrote this a long time ago. I really don't remember what was going through my head but I found this in my files and thought it would make a good one-shot for me to post, so here is it. We Are Only Demons. **

I was raised to hate the darkness and yet, with her bleeding out in my arms, I wanted nothing more. Esme was everything I needed and yet I ripped the life from her body. I didn't stop when she screamed. For first time since I became a demon, I felt what it was like to repent. I had many others, Rosalie, Alice, Isabella and yet none of them moved me like she did. I was their keeper but I wasn't Esme's. She was the one to bring light to my blackened soul.

I didn't want any of them really. Women were so predictable but they were fun to have around…temporally. The sex was good, but the blood was so much better. I got both on a very regular basis. After the first one, it didn't seem so bad to have them around. Playing father to three women was like a game of chess. What piece to put against whom? Granted they normally got along; but sometimes the battles were fierce and the blood was so tempting. If I hadn't killed them and created them to be my personal demons, I would have sucked them dry.

Alice was the first of them for me to discover. I liked playing doctor with mere humans. I liked to pretend that I cared. I liked to pretend to have that bit humanity that I lost so long ago. Alice brought some type of feeling out of me. It was 1738 when I found her. I was working in an asylum over in England. It was the first time I have been home in over forty years and I chose the asylum that my mother died in. Poetic justice you could call it. Carlisle Cullen finally coming home, the prodigal son, only without the wealth of his father waiting for him.

Alice was sent there by her parents. Her visions were something that her strict catholic family saw as a demon. Alice was a demon and she saw what I would do to her. Edward Masen was another patient of mine. Only he wasn't sick. He was there because he couldn't handle the voices. Mine stood out his head. He hated me and thought me a demon. I was one and he knew it. Edward was so protective of Alice. It was like he was her big brother. He wanted to save her but I was the one to give her redemption.

Alice screamed the first time I laid my hands on her. I had to have her; so I did. I turned her and she was forever grateful. She even begged me to turn her Edward. So I did and he stilled hated me but I did it, for her. Yet, I wasn't the object of her desire when she joined the darkness. No, she saw another. Jasper was his name and she would sit in my nursery and wait. Alice had truly lost her mind along with her soul.

"Master" She would breathe. "He is coming. Coming to take me. Coming to let me make him mine." Alice was giggle with each of her vision of the southerner. I traveled to America just to please her. She saw him before his parents were even alive. She saw his birth, his childhood and his thirst for glory. While she sat around watching this child grow, I watched the world from the sidelines. The Civil War was about and the infantry men made easy victims. I feed happily as did Alice. They were only human

Then when she was ready, she turned him. Got him alone and dazzled him with her beauty. Jasper turned out to be an angry little thing. A little thing that Alice liked to keep chained up in her attic. A toy for her to play with when she got bored; and Alice got bored easily, although Jasper didn't really seem to mind too much.

Rosalie was next. She was a beauty. I would admire her from afar while I worked in the hospital. I was Dr. Cullen and Alice played my sick a frail daughter and Edward played my crazed son. No one knew of Jasper since he was constantly chained up in the attic. It was many years after the war had ended and the new century was coming so close. It was so close that you could feel it. It was like a vampire feeling the dawn hours before it came. Rosalie was like the dawn.

I thought stealing Rosalie would bring me into Edward's good graces. Well, that backfired on me a bit. Edward was a saint. He didn't like drinking the blood because he could hear the thoughts of those he killed. So, many nights he drove himself into even darker madness from the thirst. I thought Rosalie's tender touch might soften him a bit. It didn't. Instead I got another fucked up girl with dark dirty secrets. Rosalie wasn't the pure girl she played to be. Her parents had her engaged to a man for pure show. She didn't love the man and I was the one who found her when he took it too far. I turned her and she wanted vengeance. So, I gave to her. I took her to him and watched her slaughter him. There were a few casualties, no one important of course. They were only human.

She was fierce one, a diamond in the ruff. I had her on several occasions and she loved to scream when I took her. Edward wouldn't touch her of course. Claiming something about her thoughts being to…crass. Rosalie was blunt and scary. She even played with Jasper once or twice. However he would scream from fear and pain, not with pleasure like he does when Alice gave him a go.

Isabella was last one and the one I didn't really need. She was quiet and bookish. The only interesting flaw she had was that she was numb; so numb that even Edward didn't hear her. That is why he asked me how to turn her. It was the first thing he ever asked of me and there was something that moved me. So I taught him and I realized that I could have prodigy in Edward. He lured her and took her in every way he could. He even let me watch a little bit.

I was a "Sick fucking bastard" in Edward's eyes while he stood over Isabella's silent corpse. Granted she wasn't quiet when she rose. Isabella would laugh and play with her victims. She didn't feel anything to regret. Isabella could not be tamed. She and Alice would play. They would create daisy crowns and would spin in white gowns that would mostly have blood spilled on them. She even ended the sainthood of Edward. When her and Alice would have a go at each other, Edward would get between them and let them work him over. He loved her with his stone cold heart and would do anything to please her. She was his fall from grace. Rosalie was the only one who didn't enjoy her. Isabella brought joy to us all and Rosalie was miserable. When she was miserable, she was hell bent on making everyone else be too.

"Not fair!" Rosalie would scream. "He was to be mine!"

"Well Rosie, you came too late. Edward's mine now but if you wanted a taste, I am sure he wouldn't mind." Isabella straddled him and pressed herself into him. "Would you, darling?"

"No."

We were only demons.

Now that I look back on all of this I have to wonder if it was worth it, if I let my humanity disappear and dragged myself into too much chaos. I watch Esme bleed out in my arms and I realize that my obsession with innocent woman is what brought me to my end. Unlike the other three, I toyed with Esme. She had a life and a family. She was only human.

I met her when she fell out of a tree. She broke her leg and I felt my heart move. I wanted her and not just for her blood. I wanted her heart and her love. She was it but I wanted to keep her human. That was my downfall. Vampires were coming out of the coffin and I knew that our madness had to end. Alice wasn't pleased. She wanted to keep Jasper locked up and that meant that Edward and Isabella's fun had to end. I wanted it to end but not for me, for her. Esme was everything and if I would have just turned her and stopped feeding from her. She was willing because she loved me too. She would offer herself to me and I would take. She begged for immortality but I refused her. I still drank but only from her.

Esme offered me everything and I gave her nothing.

I loved her but her brother, Emmett only saw me for what I was; a demon. He wanted me dead and frankly a part of me wanted that too. Esme brought so much shame out in me. I hated what I had done. What I turned those innocent people into killed me inside. It was like thousand of bottles of holy water pouring onto me while I was strapped to a cross. It burned.

Now I wanted to die and I welcomed the sight of Emmett with a stake to my heart. I feed too much. I took too much blood from her veins and I punctured to deep. Esme was dying in my arms and I only wanted to die in her arms. I felt Emmett raise his hand and I felt it piece my chest.

And for the first time in centuries I truly smiled.

Like when I was born, I welcomed the darkness.

I welcomed the demon I was.

**A/N: Okay, so I have a story in progress called "The Vineyard" that is really different from this. Very different. However I am starting another story that is along these lines. I am working between two titles but I won't be posting it for a while. Not until the "The Vineyard" is completed. The plot is different and it is E/B but the vampires are more like traditional vampires…..like in this one shot. **


End file.
